Curse of the Fox
by kitteegirl
Summary: Naruto is cursed to take the form of a fox and must stay with Sasuke. Can he break the curse? Will Sasuke and Naruto get together? Read to find out! SasuxNaru
1. Chapter 1

Ok peeps welcome to my story! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it. Anyway onto the disclaimer: I would like to remind you that these characters do NOT belong to me...I wish they did XD I just enjoy playing the puppeteer to their puppet. lol So any of you that do like this please review I would love to hear from you! Thanks and this ends my babbling.

**Chapter 1**

"_I curse you to take the form of the demon inside. Never to walk under the sun in human form, in the shadows you must cling. Humanity must be seen within the beast for the human to re-emerge_."

Naruto stared as the dark-robed figure shouted a strange incantation at him. His eyes widened even more as he was suddenly lifted into the air and a thick smoke engulfed him, blocking his vision and making him cough. As he felt himself going higher his body felt weird. As he hovered prickly, almost painful feelings ran up and down his skin. Then his whole body felt numb and then the prickly feeling spread from his skin inside until all he knew was that feeling. The feeling stopped as quickly as it had started and Naruto felt himself on the ground again.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi had all rushed forward when Naruto had started being lifted by an invisible force but a thick smoke had shrouded the area, keeping them from getting closer. When the smoke had cleared but both people that had been there were gone with a large golden-orange animal where Naruto had been. When it turned toward them they realized it was a large fox. "What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that," the fox spoke in Naruto's voice. The three shinobi just stared in disbelief. As the fox reached with a back paw to scratch an ear it paused and looked down in horror. "What the heck?! Why am I a fox? I'm not a fox! I'm a ninja! I can't be a fox," the fox exclaimed in horror as it ran in agitated circles. "Kakashi-sensei! Help me! Change me back," it cried as it ran toward Kakashi.

Kakashi, the first one to understand the situation, sidestepped the fox and tripped it as it continued past him. It landed on the ground in a Naruto-like sprawl and looked up at Kakashi. "Naruto, I believe our target has placed a curse on you. Unfortunately I can't change you back. But when we get back to Konoha maybe the elders or Tsunade-sama can," Kakashi said in his calm and matter-of-fact style.

"Wait, you're saying _that_ is Naruto," Sakura asked pointing at the fox sitting at Kakashi's side.

"Exactly," Kakashi said, nodding.

"This is very hard to believe," said Sasuke from where he sat on the ground.

"Well believe it! I'm a frigging fox! Now can we go back? I want to get changed back,' the fox said turning toward Konoha. It padded off and the three shinobi followed after it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Chapter 2

Tsunade looked up as Team Seven entered her office. Her mouth nearly dropped open as a large fox entered the room. "What is this," she asked looking at Kakashi for an answer. Kakashi shrugged.

"Our target had a trick up his sleeve," he said in answer.

"Explain in more detail if you would be so kind Kakashi," she said impatiently.

"Well we caught up with our target and were in the process of apprehending him when he shouted an incantation and Naruto was…" he gestured at the fox. Tsunade looked at the fox again.

"So you are telling me that this fox is Naruto," she asked with a raised eyebrow, not fully believing.

"Yes, oba-chan, that is exactly what happened. Can you help me? This form is really hot and scratchy you know," the fox said in Naruto's voice, shocking Tsunade. Tsunade barely managed to keep her reaction from showing.

"Uhm. Well I have never come across anything like this but I can look through the archives. Unfortunately until we find a way to reverse this Team Seven will be down a shinobi," she said, writing a note and mentally trying to think of any book that might help. "Oh, I also suggest Naruto stay with a team member as he is in a weakened state. Now I have work to do so…" Kakashi nodded and signaled his team that it was time to leave.

The fox looked slightly depressed as Team Seven left her office. Tsunade felt bad for him and pledged to herself that she would do all she could to help him.

"There is no way he is staying with me. He is a boy and I am a girl so no," Sakura said as they left the building.

"Well I can't take Naruto in either. My place is only one room," Kakashi said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Sasuke groaned, why did he have to take Naruto in?

"I guess I can take him in. But if he causes me any problems he is out of my place," Sasuke said with a sigh. The fox nodded in understanding and loped over to walk beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Chapter 3

"So this is where you live," Sasuke asked as he followed the fox to a rather worn down apartment building.

"Yeah. You have a problem with that," Naruto shot back defensively.

"Uh, no. I guess not," Sasuke said apologetically. Then they noticed the elderly landlady rushing over.

"No animals! Shoo, out! Animals are not allowed," she nearly yelled at them. Naruto tucked his tail between his legs and hung back behind Sasuke. Sasuke felt bad for Naruto.

"He is not an animal, this is Naruto. He has been cursed and we just came to get his things." Sasuke said to the irate woman.

"Do you think I am stupid? That is not Naruto! That is an animal and I will not allow it in here," she raged and then slammed the door. Sasuke sighed and was about to bang the door open when he felt a tug on his pants. Naruto had grabbed the back of one pant leg in his teeth and was pulling, obviously trying to get Sasuke to follow him. Sasuke was going to ignore him but the sad look in Naruto's blue eyes made him pause. As he was trying to figure out what could have caused that look the fox took off around toward the back of the building.

"Hey, Naruto, wait," Sasuke yelled and ran after him. When he caught up the fox was sitting and looking up at a window that had been broken. "Is that your place," Sasuke asked pointing at the broken window. Naruto nodded then started climbing up on a garbage can to get to the fire ladder.

When they reached the window Sasuke saw what had broken the window, several rocks with the word 'demon' painted on them were strewn amongst the broken glass. Sasuke felt anger well up, Naruto had done nothing to harm the village in fact as part of Team Seven he had been a great help. And yet the fear and hatred of the Kyuubi had been transferred to Naruto because it was sealed inside him. "Ouch. Crap. This sucks! I can't do anything in this form," Naruto's complaint brought Sasuke's attention back to the here and now. Sasuke looked over and smiled to himself as he saw that Naruto was trying to clean up the debris with his tail and was failing horribly. He grabbed the broom and swept up the glass and stones as Naruto sat watching him. When that task was done Sasuke packed Naruto's things up with Naruto telling him what he needed and what could be left. Then Sasuke quietly slipped out of the room and placed the rent money in the rent box so that the landlady would find it. When he returned he saw Naruto staring at the village kids playing a ninja game with a wistful look in his eyes. How come he had never realized just how isolated Naruto was? He should have. He felt like he had let his teammate down in not noticing. Naruto glanced up and noticed him.

"Well, I think we are ready to go," Naruto said quickly turning from the window and attempting to grab the bundle of things in his teeth. Sasuke quickly grabbed the bundle.

"I'll take this, you obviously can't right now," Sasuke said, he winced inwardly when it came out a little meaner then he had meant. Naruto rather than arguing back just nodded his head and quietly slipped out the window. As he followed Naruto out the window Sasuke wished he had argued back, maybe if he had this weird, unpleasant feeling wouldn't be there.


	4. Chapter 4

YAY! Five days of struggle and strife and we have a update!! LOL Just kidding, it wasn't really hard I had fun. But enjoy the new chapter my wonderful readers. LOL

Chapter 4 Chapter 4

As they walked through the village the people scooted to the sides of the street, obviously wary of the wolf-sized fox. Naruto walked through the streets trying not to show his hurt at their actions, which was surprisingly easy because he kept getting distracted by his heightened sense of smell and hearing. Blasts of smells he never noticed before would suddenly assault his nose and the normal village sounds were louder in his ears than before, causing them to twitch. He glanced up at Sasuke to see him frowning. Naruto was surprised at this but was quickly distracted from that by a loud growl from his stomach. Sasuke glanced down with a smirk and Naruto looked up at him. "I haven't ate anything all day so…" he said embarrassed.

"No problem, want to stop at Ichiraku Ramen?" Sasuke asked pointing at the shop up ahead of them. Sasuke could barely keep the grin from showing when Naruto immediately perked up and his tail started wagging.

"Definitely!" Naruto exclaimed nearly hopping in his excitement. Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's extreme reaction to mere food.

"All right, let's go," he said, but Naruto had already loped off ahead toward the store. Sasuke sighed and quickened his pace to catch up. He had a feeling Teuchi and Ayame would be very surprised to see Naruto now and he would have to be there to solve the situation.

Naruto quickly went into the Ichiraku Ramen and jumped up onto a stool. "Hey, anyone around to feed a starving ninja?" he called out.

"Be right there Naruto," Ayame called out from the back. Naruto wagged his tail in anticipation of a good meal and his mouth watered at the delicious ramen smell. As Ayame emerged from the back with several dishes in her arms she spotted the large fox. She gasped and dropped the dishes with a large crash. At the crash Sasuke winced and sped up. He had known there would be trouble. When he pushed the cloth aside to enter he saw Naruto sitting on a stool and Ayame standing with a pile of broken dishes around her. As he entered fully and came to stand beside the stool Naruto was on Teuchi came bustling in to see what the noise had been about. When he saw the fox his eyes widened and Sasuke could tell that he was going to make a fuss.

"Wait! Teuchi stay calm. That fox isn't going to hurt you. It's Naruto. He was cursed and now he's a fox," Sasuke said quickly before the shop owner could raise a fuss. Naruto nodded furiously in agreement.

"Really Teuchi-san. It's me, Naruto. Your best customer. I always come here. Please believe us. I'm really hungry and would really love some of your ramen," Naruto said in a rush, trying his best to convince Teuchi and his daughter.

Ayame stood there, biting her lip and looking back and forth between her father and the fox, waiting for Teuchi to make a decision. Teuchi stared at the fox closely before saying anything. "Do you have proof of what you say?" Teuchi asked finally.

Naruto relaxed in relief. Teuchi was going to give him a chance. He glanced up happily at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't seem as relieved and Naruto wondered why until he realized that he didn't have any proof to show Teuchi. His ears and tail drooped as he tried to think of something that he could use. He jumped off the stool and paced back and forth. For several minutes Naruto tried to think of anything he could use a proof. But he could think of nothing. He had a sudden itch around his neck and sat down to scratch it with a back paw.

Sasuke had been watching Naruto pace and seeming more and more upset as time went on. Suddenly Naruto sat down and started scratching his neck with a back paw. As he scratched Sasuke saw something flash in his fur. "Naruto, wait, I thought I saw something," he said as he knelt down beside Naruto and started feeling through his neck fur. He felt something hard and pulled it out. It was the First Hokage's necklace that Naruto had gotten from Tsunade and always wore. "Your necklace. You can use that as proof."

"Yes, that will work as proof," said Teuchi, who had walked around the counter to look at the necklace. He smiled at Naruto and Sasuke as he walked around the counter again to start some ramen. "You must tell me how this came about," he said as he cooked the ramen. Naruto explained what had happened as they waited for the ramen.

Naruto's tail wagged happily as Teuchi set a bowl of ramen in front of him. He tried to grab some chopsticks when he realized that he couldn't use them. He paused and stared in confusion at the bowl for a second, trying to decide what to do. Then he lowered his head to the bowl and started lapping up the broth. When the broth was gone he licked up the noodles, meat and vegetables that lay at the bottom of the bowl.

When he had finished he embarrassedly realized that he had no money because his money pouch had disappeared with his clothes when he had been transformed. He glanced over at Sasuke who realized the problem as well. Sasuke shook his head, letting Naruto know that he had no money either. Teuchi laughed as he watched the exchange realizing what it meant. He quickly said the meals were on the house as they had gone through a wretched ordeal. Naruto fervently thanked Teuchi for understanding his problem and allowing him to eat there before he and Sasuke left and continued on their way to Sasuke's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5...Finally! Unfortunately the story is progressing a little slower than planned but bear with me. I hope to get to some guy on guy love brewing in Chapter 6 so keep reading! Thank you and remember reviews are always welcomed.

**Chapter 5**

"You'll have to sleep on the floor. I don't have any extra beds," Sasuke said that evening as he washed the dishes they had eaten their evening meal with. Naruto looked up from where he was laying on the floor.

"How could you not have any extra beds? You live in a freaking mansion," Naruto exclaimed, stunned.

"All the extra bedrooms have been changed to fit my needs so they don't just gather dust. You would have know that if you hadn't just lounged around all afternoon," Sasuke said irritably. How very like the Uchiha to not waste space or anything else Naruto thought before replying in an equally irritable tone.

"Well, you told me not to touch anything so I had no choice but to stay put and not move, which was very hard to do I might add."

"I meant not to break anything, not make yourself a permanent fixture on my rug."

"Well, excuse me for not getting exactly what you meant. I'll be finding myself a comfy spot to sleep on the floor for tonight then," Naruto snapped as he stalked off. Sasuke sighed and returned to washing the dishes.

When Sasuke again saw Naruto he was curled up on a rug in a hallway near his bedroom. His eyes were closed, apparently asleep. "You should pick a better place to sleep you idiot," he muttered as he passed the fox. The fox didn't move, but Sasuke could've sworn he heard a muttered "Shut up you jerk." from the fox's direction as he entered his bedroom.

As Sasuke lay down on his bed he sighed, wondering just how long he was going to have to put up with Naruto in his house. He lay there a while, staring up at the ceiling, before he finally fell asleep.

Sasuke slowly drifted awake. He groaned and looked at his clock…2:30 A.M. What the heck was he doing waking up at that hour? He was trying to figure that out when he heard a whimper and scuffling out in the hall. Naruto? What had happened? He dashed to the door and opened it. Glancing to where the boy-now-turned-fox had fallen asleep he could see nothing suspicious. He moved closer but still all that he could see was the fox lying on his side, still asleep. Sasuke roughly nudged the fox awake.

"Huh? Wha? Sasuke? Is it time to wake up already? What do you need?" The fox mumbled groggily as he opened his eyes and stretched.

"No, you dummy. And I should be asking you that. What were you whimpering and moving around for? Your noise woke me up. It's two-thirty in the morning! Sleep quietly so I can sleep," Sasuke raged as he glared furiously down at the large fox. Naruto's ears drooped apologetically.

"Sorry Sasuke. I must have been having a nightmare, I get them occasionally."

Sasuke blinked, surprised at this. "But you never have any when we're on missions."

Naruto nodded. "I don't get them when I am sleeping in the same room as someone. I don't know why but that's the way they are," Naruto said softly. Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his tousled hair.

"I guess there's nothing else to do. If I want a decent sleep you'll have to sleep in my room. Come on you twit," Sasuke said resignedly as he turned back to his room. Naruto padded in after him, wagging his tail happily. "What the heck do you think your doing?" Sasuke asked angrily as Naruto jumped up on the foot of his bed.

"It's the nicest spot in here. And I swear I won't bother you." Naruto said turning around in circles.

"No. No. No. Not gonna happen. You'll sleep on the floor or I'll find you some far back room where your nightmares won't wake me up." Sasuke said as he grabbed the fur on the back of Naruto's neck and dragged him off the bed.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Alright, alright I understand, just let me go please. It hurts." Naruto whined. Sasuke let him go and watched as Naruto looked around for a spot to sleep on the completely bare floor. Naruto looked back up at Sasuke. "I don't suppose you have a rug or a blanket I could borrow?" Sasuke sighed and walked over to a closet. Pulling out a blanket he threw it at Naruto.

"There, now go to sleep," Sasuke nearly growled as he climbed into bed and turned towards the wall.

Naruto stared at his back for a second then pulled the blanket to a corner and made a makeshift bed with it. When he lay down silence filled the room, though neither fell asleep for a while, both lying there lost in thought.


	6. Chapter 6

A new update! Yay! I'm so proud of this chapter. I apologise fo the long wait but to make up for it this chapter is longer then usual. I'm already working on chapter 7 so it shouldn't take as long. Anyway, enough babble. ONTO THE STORY! Enjoy!

Chapter 6

"Hey! Hey you, with the big, ugly, orange dog." A yell rang out as Sasuke and Naruto walked down the street.

"Ugly, orange dog?" Naruto growled, bristling. "Oy! You shut your trap or come over here so I can shut it for you!" Naruto yelled out, turning towards the yeller.

Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's neck. "Stay calm and shut up. Let me see what he wants." He said quietly. Turning towards the approaching boy wearing a long scarf and goggles he asked, "What do you want?" Naruto squirmed and looked at Sasuke trying to get his attention, obviously recognizing the boy but not daring to say anything.

"You're Naruto's teammate right? Where is he? He didn't come back with you. Did he die or get captured and if he was captured why aren't you trying to save him? Isn't loyalty to teammates one of the top traits of a ninja? Why hasn't anyone else been told about what happened? Why is it being hushed up?" This all came out in a rush so fast Sasuke couldn't say a word.

"First of all, who are you? And second, why do you care about Naruto?" Sasuke asked, eyeing the challenging child.

"I'm Konohamaru," he said smugly pointing at his own chest with a thumb. "Naruto is the most awesome guy I know, he's gonna be Hokage someday and then I will be the next after him."

"Tch! I think you have the wrong person. I don't know any Naruto like that." Sasuke said as he turned to walk away.

"Hey, wait! I know you know him! You're on his team." Konohamaru scrambled to grab at Sasuke's sleeve but the teenage shinobi easily evaded Konohamaru's grasp.

"You're a hundred years too early for that, little twerp." Sasuke sneered as he continued to move away. Naruto jumped in front of Sasuke to stop him. "Get out of my way." Sasuke growled at Naruto.

"No, Sasuke, I won't."

"It talks? Why does it talk?"

"Shit. Naruto, I told you to be quiet."

"Naruto? Wait. That's Naruto?" Konohamaru gaped and looked back and forth at Sasuke and the large fox that Sasuke was calling Naruto. Sasuke glared at Naruto as Naruto lowered his ears and hung his tail.

"Listen, Konohamaru, we are going to tell you something you can tell no one else. You have to promise." Naruto said as he looked up at Konohamaru earnestly.

"I promise."

"Teme, we can't talk about this in the middle of the street." Sasuke snapped. "Let's go and find somewhere better to discuss this."

"How about Ichiraku? Teuchi and Ayame already know about me and it's semi-private. The house is on the other side of the village. Ichiraku is a lot closer." Naruto suggested.

"That would work." Sasuke reluctantly agreed. They headed off, Naruto's tail wagging happily at the sounds and smells, as well as the prospect of ramen.

"Hello again." Ayame said as they walked in, pushing aside the curtains lining the front of the ramen store.

"Three ramen please Ayame." Naruto said as he jumped onto a stool and sat there with his tail waving. Ayame smiled at them.

"Coming right up." As they waited for their ramen Naruto quickly filled Konohamaru in on why he was a fox while Konohamaru listened in rapt attentiveness. Sasuke watched them with the usual bored and irritated look. They were eating their ramen when a white puppy with black ears came in and started smelling Naruto suspiciously.

"Akamaru, where are you?" A voice called. The dog turned and barked a few times. A few seconds later a boy with spiky brown hair and red fang marks on his cheeks pushed aside the curtain and entered the shop. He looked at the fox with a puzzled expression for a second. "Naruto?" he asked.

"Yeah, how did you know, Kiba?" Naruto asked surprised. Kiba grinned proudly.

"My nose is the best in Konoha. And Akamaru could also tell, your smell is unmistakable. Like ramen and the sweat of hard training and slightly foxy too."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Not really, just a fact. More importantly what happened to you?"

"I pissed off the wrong guy and was cursed." Naruto said, a little ashamed.

"You've always been good at pissing people off." Kiba snickered. Naruto shot him a mock glare and returned to eating his ramen happily. "Well, if you need help I'm here for you. I have to go report to Kurenai-sensei so I'll see you later." Naruto gave him a distracted wave goodbye as he left the shop.

Later that afternoon with all their errands done Naruto and Sasuke returned to the house to waste away the evening. Kakashi stopped in to discuss the curse and possible cures, then left again. 

By the time they realized it, evening had come and the sun was setting with a full moon starting to show.

Sasuke was brushing his teeth when he heard a startled yell from the other room. He rushed in to see Naruto standing stunned and shivering in human form in a stream of moonlight from the window. The moonlight hit Naruto turning his bare skin and hair silver. Sasuke found himself blushing at the sight and averted his gaze. "What happened? Why are you human again?" he asked still embarrassed.

There was no reply and Sasuke looked back to see Naruto trying to talk but unable to. Naruto's mouth was moving but there was no words coming out. Sasuke stood there, mouth agape, in shock and embarrassment. He quickly shook off his stupor and leaped towards Naruto when Naruto's knees sudden gave out and he collapsed onto the floor.

Naruto caught himself on his hand and knees with a grunt. The shaking in his limbs however caused him to collapse all the way to the floor just as Sasuke reached his side and grabbed him. "Crap. You're freezing and shaking like a leaf." Sasuke exclaimed as he pulled the blonde back up into a standing position and supporting his cold frame. "What do I do?" He asked trying to hide his alarm and embarrassment.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's free hand and traced a word on his palm with a finger. Sasuke didn't understand and Naruto had to repeat the action three times before Sasuke understood. "A bath? Is that what you want?" Naruto nodded. "Alright. I'll take you to the bed and wrap you up in a blanket while I get a bath going. Okay?" Naruto nodded again. Sasuke helped Naruto to the bed then went to the bathtub and turned on the water. He carefully made sure the water was warm but not too hot. When he returned to the bed Naruto was fast asleep. Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair. _Makes me do all that and then he falls asleep, typical_ Sasuke thought. He sat down on the bed beside the blonde.

He sat there and without thinking his hand reached up and stroked Naruto's hair. He unconsciously ran his hand down to Naruto's cheek. At the feel of the cold skin beneath his fingers he jerked his fingers back realizing what he was doing. _Wait, he's so cold._ Sasuke set his hand back on Naruto's cheek. The blonde's skin was still cool and he was shivering. Sasuke sighed and took his hand off Naruto before running his hand through his hair. There was no reason to waste the bath, and Naruto seemed to need it. He gently placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and shook him. Naruto groaned but didn't respond in any other way.

"C'mon, teme, wake up. You need a bath." There was still no reaction from Naruto. Sasuke cursed under his breath and picked up the unconscious boy still wrapped in the blanket and carried him to the bathroom. He left the blanket on the floor and lowered Naruto into the tub. The sleeping teen sank under the water bonelessly. Sasuke cursed and pulled him back up. "Wake up. You're going to drown yourself." Sasuke said while shaking Naruto. Naruto's head wobbled loosely and he groaned. "C'mon, wake up." Sasuke cursed and ran a wet hand through his hair trying to decide what to do. _I guess I have no choice I have to get in there and keep him up._ He cursed again and hesitated a moment before climbing in behind Naruto without stripping. He leaned back and positioned the blonde's head so it lay in the most 

comfortable and stable position, against his shoulder. He then let himself slip into an almost trance-like state, absently stroking the blonde hair against his shoulder. They stayed like that long enough for Sasuke to have to reheat the water twice before Naruto regained enough warmth to stop shivering and return to consciousness.

Naruto woke up feeling warm, comfortable, and relaxed. As he woke up more he realized that he was in a tub and seeming to lean against a soft, warm surface. He then realized that there was something stroking his hair. He reached up slowly to feel what was stroking his hair and found a hand. He turned his head and was surprised to find it was Sasuke he was leaning against. He tried to talk but all that would come out were unintelligible sounds. "Calm down. It's fine. I have clothes on. You were freezing and needed to get warmed up but I couldn't get you to wake up and I couldn't let my teammate drown." Sasuke said, as if reading Naruto's mind. Naruto sighed and relaxed again. "Well now you're awake and warm we should get out and get dry, we have been in this water for a long time." Naruto nodded his agreement.

Sasuke climbed out of the tub and grabbed two towels, feeling a strange unhappiness. He quickly stripped the wet clothes off then dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his hips. He walked back to the tub and signaled Naruto to get out and dry. Naruto shakily stood up, holding onto the bar along the side of the tub. As he stepped out of the tub he slipped and Sasuke moved to catch him. Sasuke grabbed Naruto under the arms but Naruto's momentum kept him moving and their lips met in an accidental kiss. Sasuke lost his balance in shock and they both fell to the floor with Naruto on top. They stayed there momentarily in shock staring at each other in disbelief before they both averted their gazes and Naruto quickly got up and grabbed the fallen towel. He dried himself quickly, keeping his back to Sasuke. Watching Naruto wrap the towel around his waist Sasuke realized that the blonde had no clothes. "Umm, are you fine with borrowing some of my clothes?" he asked, wanting to break the awkward silence. Naruto turned and nodded.

Sasuke rummaged around in his closet for two pairs of clothes. He turned to ask Naruto a question to find the blonde looking through his desk. "Hey. What are you doing in my stuff?" Naruto turned around quickly with a guilty look then mimed writing on a paper. "Oh, paper and pencil. Writing materials are in the top right drawer." Naruto opened the drawer and grabbed out a pad and a pencil then walked over to Sasuke. "What do you wear to sleep?" Sasuke asked. Naruto scribbled something on the pad then turned it so Sasuke could read. Sasuke then grabbed out two drawstring sleeping pants, one black and the other blue. He handed the blue pair to Naruto and slipped the black pair on. The blonde slipped on his pair as well then stood looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke felt himself grow flustered as he could feel the blonde's gaze on him as he went to the bathroom to put away the towels and drain the bathwater. The blonde hadn't moved from where he had been when Sasuke returned to the room. "What are we going to do about sleeping?" He asked to break the silence, forgetting that Naruto couldn't talk. Naruto scribbled a quick reply. _Can we share the bed? I also think we should go to Tsunade-oba in the morning._ He looked down at the floor when he turned the pad for Sasuke to read. "Share the bed?" Sasuke asked unhappily. Naruto nodded still looking down then gently grabbed 

Sasuke's hand and traced the word 'please' on Sasuke's palm then looked up expectantly still holding Sasuke's hand. Sasuke felt a shock run down his spine when he looked at the blonde's expression. _What the heck? Why am I reacting like this? I have never felt like this before. _"U-umm. I-if…" As Sasuke tried to stammer out a reply Naruto's expression brightened happily, causing Sasuke to give in to defeat. He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "Fine we can share the bed. But you better not wake me up before I want to be awake."

Naruto smiled happily and walked over to the bed then turned and looked at Sasuke, waiting for him to come over and choose a side. "You get the wall side." Sasuke said as he walked over toward the bed. Naruto nodded and crawled over the bed and lay down on the farthest side of the bed. Sasuke lay down and pulled the blanket up to his shoulder and turned so he lay on his side with his back to Naruto. However the Uchiha was unable to fall asleep till long after Naruto's breathing had settled into deep and slow breaths indicating he was asleep. Thoughts about what had happened that evening and his own feelings kept circling through his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter done! yay! I hope you guys like this... crosses fingers anyway i'm sure you've had enough waiting so no more talking. enjoy! zips lip

Chapter 7

Sasuke woke with his chest feeling unusually heavy. The room was still rather dark. _Before dawn then._ He thought. He looked down to see why his chest was heavy and found a bunch of tousled, blond hair in his view. Naruto had somehow during the night rolled over and started using his chest as a pillow, an arm thrown haphazardly across Sasuke's chest and softly snoring Naruto looked very peaceful. Sasuke couldn't help but grin secretly to himself. He shifted slightly so he could see the clock….5:20 A.M.….sunrise was about six. He sighed. Naruto never woke up before dawn and with the strong grip Naruto had on his torso he wasn't leaving until Naruto was awake. He turned his head so he was looking out the window toward the brightening morning sky. Naruto groaned and shifted in his sleep so that his leg draped over Sasuke's and then brushed upwards along Sasuke's leg. Sasuke stiffened, hoping that Naruto's leg didn't move any higher. Naruto's leg stopped moving, but he shifted and his soft, sleeping breath brushed along Sasuke's neck. Shivers ran down the Uchiha's spine.

"Damn it. Wake up you stupid teme." Sasuke growled as he shook the blonde and tried to extract himself from Naruto's hold. Naruto mumbled something and tightened his hold on Sasuke, hooking his leg around Sasuke's. Sasuke stiffened in surprise and something else as Naruto then buried his face into the crook of his neck. Sasuke lay there trying to keep his mind off Naruto's breath teasing along his neck and Naruto's leg dangerously close to a certain area for several minutes until he could not stand it anymore. He elbowed Naruto in the stomach hard enough to shock him into letting go then quickly got out of the bed so he was out of reach.

Naruto gasped and curled around his stomach in surprise and pain. Naruto coughed, trying to regain his breath, and stared up at Sasuke in surprise and confusion. Sasuke turned his head and noticed Naruto's confused expression.

"Don't cling on me in your sleep, you teme, I'm not a girl." Sasuke snapped at the confused blonde. Naruto blinked up at Sasuke, still trying to regain his breath. "I'm going to take a shower. Try not to wreck anything." Sasuke said before closing the bathroom door.

Naruto lay there trying to figure out what happened as he listened to the noises of Sasuke preparing to shower. He grabbed the pad of paper and pen he had used last night and walked over to the bathroom, pausing uncertainly at the closed door before knocking lightly on it. When there was no answer he opened the door and hesitantly entered. He looked over at the shower where Sasuke was blurrily visible through the frosted glass shower

Naruto watched him for a few seconds as Sasuke leaned his head back, allowing the spray from the shower to run over his upturned face. Naruto's breath caught in his throat and he blushed looking away. He nibbled his lip trying to decide whether to confront Sasuke now or wait till he was done. Before he could make a decision, Sasuke shut off the water and slid open the glass door before reaching for a towel.

As Sasuke's fingers touched the soft fabric of the towel his eyes came to rest on Naruto who was staring at him wide eyed with a deep blush on his cheeks. Sasuke quickly snatched up the towel and threw it around his waist before striding towards Naruto, an angry look in his eyes.

"Naruto, you teme! What the fuck are you doing in here? Can't you knock?" Naruto waved his hands frantically in front of himself trying to ward off the pissed off teen and show him he didn't mean to intrude. Without thinking Sasuke grabbed Naruto and harshly pushed him out the door. Naruto stumbled backwards, falling over a chair that was in the way.

Sasuke grabbed the door to slam the bathroom door shut then hesitated as he saw Naruto trying to untangle his legs from the chair while rubbing his head. "You alright?" He asked a little regretfully as he walked over to help Naruto up. Naruto nodded, grabbing Sasuke's offered hand to pull himself up. The room lapsed into a silence because one couldn't talk and the other didn't know what to say.

Naruto picked up the pad that had been dropped when Sasuke had pushed him and scribbled something, then handed it to Sasuke. _I'm very sorry for entering the bathroom without you knowing. I did knock but I guess you didn't hear. Sorry._

"It's OK. You just startled me. You're head OK?" Sasuke said feeling a little guilty.

Naruto nodded, the first rays of dawn coming through the window lighting his hair into a fiery halo as a look of surprise and horror crossed his face before he sank to the ground and curled into a ball. "Naruto!" Sasuke dropped to his knees beside his pained friend. "Naruto, what's wrong?" Naruto made no indication of hearing Sasuke as his body started to change into a fox again. Within half a minute Naruto once again lay in front of Sasuke in fox form. Naruto lifted his fox head and looked around.

_Shit. A fox again. Is this gonna happen every night? And how long is this stupid curse going to last?_ Naruto thought.

"Did you say something? Can you talk again?" Sasuke asked. Naruto tried to say something but only. He shook his head sadly. "Then why did I hear your voice? I could have sworn I heard it." Sasuke said. Naruto gave Sasuke a weird look.

_He heard my voice? What the heck? _Naruto thought. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I heard it again. In my….head." Sasuke said puzzled. Naruto's eyes widened this time.

_You mean you can hear my thoughts in your head? You're hearing me right now?_ Naruto asked with his thoughts, watching Sasuke. Sasuke nodded. _Wow. This is weird._

"For once I have to agree with you." Sasuke said. "Anyway we should go to Tsunade-sama now and tell her what happened. Maybe it will lead to a clue on how to cure you, so you can get out of my house." Sasuke said, finally remembering that he was only wearing a towel wrapped loosely around his hips.

Half an hour later they stood in front of Tsunade's large desk as Sasuke explained to her and Kakashi what had happened that night. "Hmm. So the changes happened when the moon came up and at dawn." Kakashi said pensively. Sasuke nodded confirmation.

"So the changes could have been affected by the moon. It was a full moon last night. The full moon has always been said to have special powers. In fact, I believe that I know something that might help." She said motioned Shizune over and whispered something to her. Shizune looked at Tsunade in surprise then nodded and left the room. Tsunade turned to Naruto. "I have a necklace that is said to be able to magnify the power of the moon so any moon has the power of the full moon. It seems that the curse is stopped temporarily by the full moon, so the necklace might help."

Shizune entered carrying a box covered in carved symbols. She held it in both hands by metal handles on each side. She walked over to Tsunade who pulled a decorative key out of her desk and unlocked the box. She pulled out a silver necklace with a round pendant of white stone that glowed. When it spun Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi could see that on the reverse side the stone turned black on one half so that there was a black crescent moon. "Lunistrium. That is a very rare stone. That is probably one of a handful of those stones in the world." Kakashi said in an awed voice.

"You are very right Kakashi. This is a very precious necklace. So Naruto you need to take very good care of this necklace. Also, there will most likely be people after the necklace, since I got it I have been attacked for it several times. So be on guard. That includes you, Sasuke, since you are currently taking care of him." Tsunade said as she walked around her desk and came over to put the necklace on Naruto's neck. At the last sentence she looked up at Sasuke from where she was kneeling in front of Naruto.

_Wait so I am going to be attacked for this hunk of stone? _Naruto thought as he looked down at the necklace around his neck.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto. "You may leave now." Tsunade said, standing up and returning behind her desk. "I have a very important ambassador form Suna coming anytime and I must be ready for them." The three shinobi bowed and left the room.

"Please get along and take care." Kakashi said as they left the building. "I worry about you two. If you need help you know how to reach me. Bye." Kakashi quickly made a hand signal and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto, I am going to go practice. Keep out of trouble and I'll treat you to something later." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and Sasuke ran off in the direction of his practice area in the woods. Naruto sighed and padded off wondering what he was going to do until Sasuke came back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Meep! I am soo sorry! It took me much longer than expected to get this ready. u.u Sorry sorry sorry. I hope I can get the next chap out faster...I will try my best!

Sasuke let a handful of kunai fly at a tree with annoyed force. The throwing knives hit the tree with a gratifying thud. Sasuke lips curved into a smirk of grim satisfaction before it was once again replaced with a scowl of frustration. He sighed as he walked over to the tree to pull out the kunai. Why had he gotten flustered this morning? And worse, flustered because of Naruto? Naruto the bumbling fool who always screwed up. He hadn't known how to face Naruto so he had taken refuge in a cold shower to calm himself, but then Naruto had been there when he stepped out in nothing but his pants with a rather cute blush. What? Cute? Naruto? What is wrong with me? Sasuke jerked himself away from his thoughts and pulled the kunai out of the tree trunk. He returned to practicing but his thoughts continued to distract him. After a long time he finally gave up and slumped to the ground leaning against the tree trunk. _What am I going to do?_ He asked himself.

"Naruto!" Konohamaru yelled as he came running up to the wandering Naruto. "Are you doing anything? You wanna play?" Naruto nodded. "Hey, can't you talk? You talked last time." Naruto shook his head. Konohamaru seemed about to say something when a ball hit him in the foot. "Hey! Quit it!" Konohamaru shouted at a pair of kids about his age, one was a girl with red pigtails and the other a runny-nosed boy with glasses.

"Hurry it up! We wanna play!" The girl called back. Konohamaru looked down at Naruto. Naruto headed toward the girl and boy and Konohamaru followed with the ball.

"Moegi, Udon. This is Naruto. Well, he's a fox right now but he's gonna turn back to a ninja soon and become the next Hokage." Konohamaru announced proudly. Moegi looked at Udon who wiped at his nose.

"Ok." She said. "Can we play with him?" She asked looking at the large fox with a little fear. Naruto lowered his ears and slowly moved closer to Moegi. He reached out and licked her fingers, Moegi pulled back a little but then she turned her palm toward the ticklish licks, giggling. Naruto wagged his tail happily as the little girl crouched down and started petting him. "He's a nice foxy ain't he?" She asked Konohamaru.

"Of course he's nice. He is Naruto." Konohamaru stated matter-of-factly.

"Hey, are we gonna play or talk about a fox?" Udon asked.

"We'll play! Catch!" Konohamaru exclaimed, throwing the ball at Udon. A fast-paced game followed this, with much laughter and shouting and yipping. As the game continued more children joined in the fun, seeing that the large fox wasn't as scary as they or their parents had thought.

"Akiko! What are you doing?" An angry voice called. One of the girls stopped and turned towards an indignant woman.

"I was just playing, Oka-san." The little girl said sheepishly.

"Didn't I tell you not to go near that mongrel?" Her mother fumed, grabbing Akiko and pulling her closer. Naruto moved closer to Konohamaru unhappily. The whole group of kids stopped to watch at this, many of them scuffing their toes in guilt. The woman looked up at the children, looking them over. "And I know many of your mothers told you the same thing." She said to them.

There was a murmur of agreement from the group of adults that had gathered at the disturbance. Naruto stood uneasily, watching the angry adults as they shooed the children away. He moved even closer to Konohamaru as the adults now turned their attention to him.

Sasuke returned to the village to look for Naruto. As he ran through an alley, heading for Ichiraku, he heard a commotion on a main street. He stopped and headed over to see what was going on. His curiosity turned to anger when he realized what was happening. A group of adults had cornered the fox Naruto and some kids. They were angrily yelling at him and the kids. Konohamaru, the only one Sasuke recognized, was standing defensively in front of Naruto, who was standing there looking very dejected.

"He's not harmful! He won't hurt anyone. He isn't even really a fox!" Konohamaru was trying to reason with the defensive adults.

"Yeah! He's really nice!" the redheaded girl piped up. The adults were obviously not believing the children. Sasuke pushed his way through the crowd and joined the children. Naruto almost immediately moved to Sasuke's side and pressed as close as he could to Sasuke's legs. Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's head and turned to the crowd of unhappy adults.

"I'm very sorry. He belongs to me. He is quite well trained. I didn't mean to upset any of you." Sasuke said with a calmness he didn't feel. "I just thought that he and the kids would enjoy playing so I let him, but if that will cause problems…." Sasuke trailed off, looking over the crowd of adults.

"No, that is quite alright. I didn't…" Akiko's mother started. She looked around rather sheepishly at the other adults, who also seemed a little guilty.

"Then he can play with the children?" Sasuke asked. The adults looked at each other. A murmur of agreement came from the adults. "And this won't happen again. He is well trained but that doesn't mean he won't do something if threatened like this again." The adults all nodded agreement. "Great, now I need to take care of him, he is very upset." Sasuke said and then made his way through the group, with Naruto following closely.

As soon as they were out of sight Sasuke knelt down in front of Naruto. "Are you OK?" He asked worriedly. Naruto nodded, still looking unhappy. _I just want to go home._ Naruto communicated through thought.

"Alright." Sasuke said and headed in the direction of Naruto's apartment. _Where are you going?_ Naruto asked in Sasuke's head. "Home." Sasuke replied, not really thinking about it. _That isn't home. _Naruto's voice echoed in Sasuke's head for a second before he realized what Naruto had said. "It isn't?" Sasuke asked, surprised. Naruto shook his head. _Never has been a place where I have felt truly comfortable._

Naruto turned towards Sasuke's house and waited for Sasuke. "Alright let's go home." Sasuke said and they walked back side by side.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello and Happy Christmawanzanakah or for you boring types just Happy Holidays. December is a busy month for me but I still managed to get another great chapter out for you just in time for Christmas. Yay! So without further ado I present the latest chapter in...what is this? *Gaara enters in santa suit* Gaara- I came to help bring some holiday cheer to all your fans. Me- Thanks Gaara! Gaara- Hey, when are you gonna make a fanfic with me? Me-O.O errr....soon....I hope....anyway Happy Holidays and I look forward to a great New Year THANKS!!! to all my fans who have reviewed and favorited me...it really feels great to know my work is appreciated! Gaara- Bye! See you soon in my own fanfic!!! Me-Not so fast Gaara! *both leave arguing* ~Merry Christmas~

Several days later~ *Bow* I AM SOOO SORRY!!! For those of you who didn't notice and even those who did....there was a slight mistyping in this chapter before....my beta got lazy on me and so to save time I updated before my beta read it......and so Naruto who has been mute 'til now was talking.....now this problem is fixed with no change to the chapter so if you have read this already no need to reread it....everything is the same only the things Naru says are said with thought not his mouth. Again VERY SORRY!

They reached home as dusk started to fall upon Konoha. Naruto disappeared into the inner workings of the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke decided to leave him be for a while since he had problems of his own to work out. Sasuke wrestled with his thoughts as he entered the kitchen and threw on a pot of water to boil. His reactions regarding Naruto had become weird lately. It didn't make any sense to him. It was almost like he was fall…no! He _wasn't, _he _couldn't_ be falling for Naruto. It wasn't possible, they were both guys! And Naruto was the biggest dobe in the world. It was just…the close friendship of teammates. With grim satisfaction Sasuke put the issue aside, refusing to think about it anymore, and returned to cooking.

Naruto padded into Sasuke's room, he had been wandering aimlessly and had ended up there. He jumped up onto the bed, almost immediately feeling himself calm as he always did when near the brooding Uchiha. He burrowed under the covers and took a deep breath of the sheets permeated with the scent of his long-time secret crush. A sense of peace fell over him, which was exactly what he needed after the emotional upset in the village. His eyes drifted closed and he drifted in a pleasant half-sleep, dreaming of Sasuke.

Sasuke finished setting the meal on the table and went looking for Naruto. He found him curled up asleep in his bed. He had returned to human form and his nicely defined chest was uncovered, he had obviously kicked the blanket off in his sleep. Sasuke stood there taking in this interesting scene as Naruto started to move in his sleep. His face contorted in unhappiness and Sasuke moved closer. He pulled the blanket up over Naruto and ruffled his hair. The blonde's expression relaxed and he mouthed Sasuke's name. "Tsk! You are too defenseless you little dobe." Sasuke muttered. Then he pushed aside the feelings reboiling inside him and grabbed a large t-shirt and boxers he had picked up at Naruto's place after he had gone to the practice field from the closet. He threw them at the sleeping blonde, hitting him in the face. Naruto woke with a start and shot him a disgruntled look. Grinning, Sasuke headed out the door. "Food's done." He called over his shoulder.

Naruto grumbled as he slipped the familiar clothes on. Then he grinned as he realized that the clothes were his own. Sasuke put on an uncaring front but he had thoughtfully gone back to the apartment and had grabbed clothes. Naruto headed to the kitchen where enticing smells emanated from the table. _What's for eatin'?_ Naruto asked with thought as he entered the room.

"Shrimp and rice. Sit and eat." Sasuke said from where he was putting unused food back in the fridge. Naruto sat down and dug in almost right away. Sasuke chuckled to himself as Naruto's cheeks puffed out like a gophers with the amount of food in his mouth. "I'm not going to steal any of the food. Eat slower or you'll choke and I refuse to help you." Naruto made unintelligible sounds around his mouthful of food. Sasuke grimaced.

"Swallow your food dobe, before you choke. And you can't talk anymore, use thought." Naruto quickly swallowed the mouthful of food.

_But it's great food. Much better then what I can make._ Naruto said happily over the mental connection.

"Well of course it's better. All you know how to make is instant ramen." Sasuke said to cover his embarrassment. After the meal Naruto volunteered to wash dishes so Sasuke headed to his bedroom and slipped into his silk pants and a t-shirt. Lying down on the bed to wait for Naruto he let his eyes close and swiftly fell asleep.

Naruto entered the bedroom to find the sleeping Sasuke sprawled on top of the covers. He stood looking for a moment taking in the lashes sweeping over Sasuke's cheeks, the skin revealed where the t-shirt didn't meet the silk pants, and the small smile curving Sasuke's lips. He cautiously moved closer to the bed, expecting the usually light sleeping Uchiha to wake up at any moment. But Sasuke was sound asleep, not even stirring when Naruto placed a hand on his cheek. Becoming braver Naruto ran a hand through the raven hair he so adored. Sasuke shivered slightly and Naruto jumped back before realizing that he shivered form the cold, not the touch. Naruto slipped his arm carefully under Sasuke's back, pulling him into a sitting position and pulling the blanket as far down as he could. Then laying Sasuke's torso down he lifted his legs and finished pulling the blanket out from under the Uchiha. Pulling the covers over the sleeping boy Naruto quickly bent down and laid a kiss on Sasuke's lips.

_You are never going to become a ninja if you sleep so heavily you stuck up jerk._ Naruto thought as he crawled under the covers and snuggled up close to the sleeping Sasuke. He fell asleep with a smile clutching the most important person in the world close.

Sorry it's a little short but I hope you liked it any way! Please review! I love to hear from you!


	10. Chapter 10

I am soooo sorry it took so long....two whole months to my immense shame....this chapter was fiesty and gave me a lot of trouble and i hope that the next chapter will be meeker....anyway here's the latest chapter i hope it's up to snuff....i had to beat it a bit....lol

**Chapter 10**

Sasuke sat in the shade as he watched the fox Naruto play with the village kids in the afternoon sun. He smiled as Naruto chased the laughing kids around. The parents had backed down and allowed the fox after yesterday but Sasuke could still see many of them keeping a wary eye on the fox amidst the group of children. Turning his attention back to Naruto he watched as the large fox padded toward him.

_I'm hungry._ Naruto's whine in his head made Sasuke sigh.

"What do you want to eat?"

_Fried rice and beef!_ The excited and too loud reply in his head caused Sasuke to wince.

"Stop it! Your gonna give me a headache." Sasuke growled. Naruto's ears lowered unhappily.

_Sorry._

"It's fine. Just don't do it again."

The fox nodded furiously and wagged his tail. Sasuke shook his head in defeat as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Wanna come with?" Naruto shook his head and glanced back at the kids.

"Suit yourself. I'll be right back." Sasuke said and headed for the restaurant section of the village.

Naruto turned back to the children and saw some strange men talking to Konahamaru. Running over he placed himself between the intruders and his young friend.

The smaller man with shifty eyes that reminded Naruto of a snake looked down at the bristling Naruto and smiled. "And who is this doggy?" He asked as he bent down and ruffled Naruto's neck fur. His eyes gained a triumphant gleam as the two necklaces Tsunade had given Naruto were revealed. "You must be Naruto. We've been looking for you."

Naruto's hackles rose and he growled angrily. "Ah, ah, ah. Play nicely now or something bad might happen." The snake man's burly partner said with a significant glance at Konohamaru. Naruto backed closer to Konohamaru who put a hand in his fur.

"My name is Kage and he is Tora. We want that pretty moon necklace you got there. But since you have a friend who will be comin' back soon let's take this discussion elsewhere." The snake man said with a smile Naruto could only guess was meant to appear kindly but came out menacing.

"We're not gonna go with you!" Konohamaru burst out, causing Naruto's heart to drop in despair. Konohamaru's mouth would get them in trouble.

"We just want to be friends little one. I would suggest you be our friend 'cause Tora's feelin's get real hurt if someone don't want to be his friend and if his feelin's get hurt people get hurt. You don't want that do you?" Naruto gently bit Konohamaru's hand while shaking his head slightly to stop him from saying more. "Ah. The doggy sees reason and wants to be our friend. Ain't that nice Tora? We got some new friends. Let's take our new friends somewhere nice, eh?"

"Yeah, I like new friends. Let's take them to visit our place. We have it all set up so they'll be comfortable don't we Kage?"

"Indeed. C'mon, little friends we got a treat for you when we get there." Bristling Naruto growled and sunk into an aggressive stance. The two men laughed at the angry canine.

"Back down, boy. We want this to go easily but we can use force if we need to. Tora would love a chance to bring out his knife. But I don't see either of you living if that happens." The large man grinned and caressed his knife sheath. Naruto shivered at the malicious happiness emitted from the man. Konohamaru felt it too and dropped to his knees to lean close to Naruto. "Come on let's go. Pretend everything is fine and follow me, Tora will follow." With no choice but to what they were told the two boys followed the snake-like Kage through the streets of Konoha until they entered an abandoned house.

Holding two boxes of food Sasuke watched the playing kids looking for a glimpse of orange. Seeing no sign of Naruto he grabbed a passing kid. Kneeling down he looked at the angry boy he had snagged. "Have you seen the fox?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. Lemme go." The little boy said, squirming.

Sighing Sasuke put a kind tone in his voice. "You like the fox right? I'm his friend. He's hungry and I brought him food but I can't find him. You don't want him to be hungry do you?"

"I guess not."

"Good. So did you see him leave?"

"He an' Konohamaru were talkin' to some scary lookin' guys. Nobody else wanted to go near them 'cause they were scary. An' then they left with them.

Feeling his heart drop into his stomach Sasuke asked the boy another question. " Did you see which way they went?"

Nodding the little boy looked around and tentatively pointed toward the major part of the village. Seeing that the boy looked unsure Sasuke gritted his teeth impatiently and silently vowed to never have a child or at least make sure it knew how to give directions. "Are you sure he went that way?" The little boy looked around again and shook his head. Then he pointed toward the more abandoned and less used area of the village. "Are you sure?" The boy nodded confidently and without another word Sasuke sped off in that direction looking for any clue to Naruto's presence.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Another chapter up and ready to read! WOOT! WOOT! More to come soon! Reminder: Reviews are always welcome and help keep the creative juices flowing which makes updates occur faster! *hint hint wink wink* And now for the first time on the world wide web without commercial interruption the latest chapter of Curse of the Fox...funding for this production provided by crazykittee (tm)

**Chapter 11**

Inside the house Kage knelt down and tried to take the Lunistrium necklace from a struggling Naruto's neck while Tora took the fighting Konohamaru to another room. As soon as Kage touched the necklace it shrunk so only a thumb fit between it and Naruto's neck and there was no way the necklace could be removed.

"Damn it! What is with this necklace?!?" Kage cursed as he yanked on the necklace, shaking Naruto so hard he lost balance and fell to the ground in a tangle of legs, gasping for breath. "Fuck!" Kage had given up on the necklace for the moment and just paced a circle around Naruto muttering to himself. Naruto took advantage of this to bring his feet under him in a crouch. Coiling himself to spring, Naruto watched for an opportunity.

As Kage passed Naruto's left side again his leg whipped out, hitting Naruto hard just behind the ribcage. Naruto yelped and stumbled a few steps away. Striding over the skinny man grabbed Naruto's scruff roughly. Naruto back stepped, trying to escape the harsh grip. Unfortunately Naruto was unable to escape as he was pulled to a room farther in the building. Kage opened the door and kicked Naruto inside, slamming the door behind the pained fox.

Konohamaru backed to the far corner as he heard approaching footsteps accompanied by a dragging, scuffling sound. He tensed as the sounds stopped right outside the door of the small room he had been left in. The door flew open and Naruto stumbled in. Konohamaru watched as the fox took in the bare room. The only things in it were the two of them and dim light filtered in from a small boarded window.

Padding over Naruto looked for signs that Konohamaru had been hurt. To his great relief, he found none. He lay down as Konohamaru petted him, both taking comfort from each other, and tried to formulate a plan. Looking up at the dingy light from the window he had an idea. He got up and pulled Konohamaru with him over to the window. He crouched down and motioned with his head for the boy to step up on his back. Understanding, the boy did and peered out through the spaces left between the boards. "I can see the side of a house. It looks like we are in the far corner from the street." Konohamaru said and jumped down from Naruto's back. Konohamaru looked at the fox speculatively. "Did your itch go away? You seemed really itchy on the way here." Indeed the fox had been biting at his fur so much as they had been lead here small chunks of loose fur had come out of his coat. Konohamaru grew more puzzled as Naruto's canine face seemed to smile.

Sasuke ran along a busy street, looking for signs of Naruto's passing. Unfortunately the street traffic had destroyed any paw prints that had been left. As he continued down the street he noticed a small clump of orange. Reaching down he picked up a ball of orange fur.

His heart pounding Sasuke raced down the street following a trail of orange fox fur. The trail ended at an abandoned house on a deserted street. Using an advanced jutsu Sasuke transformed himself into a sleek black cat and padded closer to the house. Circling around the house he looked for a way into the boarded house.


	12. Chapter 12

A lot has been going on in my life since the last chapter and with great relief and happiness I can now give to you the lastest in the Sasunaru saga. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story...I have merely borrowed them without the owner's knowledge and am playing with them for my oen amusement...and since they are sooo bishie I don't know if I will return them!

Sasuke quickly ducked into the bushes as a large, beefy man walked past, patrolling the house. He felt his black fur bristle as the man passed close enough to rustle the branches of the bush. He waited impatiently as the man rounded the corner.

Jumping out of the bush he carefully made his way to the first window. Whipping his tail he jumped up to the sill and peered in through the grimy window. All he could see was am empty room with a few pieces of dusty furniture scattered around the bare room.

He tried two more windows before he came to the last window on that side. The window had boards across it on the outside that caused the sill to be half the normal size and the window was higher than the others. He wondered briefly if he would be able to get on the sill but he quickly pushed the thought away. He sprung up at the narrow sill and falling short he dug his claws in.

Scrabbling up onto the sill he looked through one of the wider gaps between boards. At first he could see nothing but then he thought he caught a glimpse of a fluffy tail. He faked a meow softly and a muffled whine answered him. Naruto backed up into his view, whining and squinting, unable to see who was on the other side of the boards.

"Be quiet, teme." Sasuke hissed, his voice high and reedy due to his transformation. Naruto's tail waved happily as he recognized the insult.

_Sasuke! You found us! I knew you would! _Naruto's loud voice in his head sent relief rushing through Sasuke.

Konohamaru moved into Sasuke's view and peered up through the window. "Who is that? The dark haired jerk? Why'd it have to be him?"

"Shut it you little twerp. I'll show you what I can do if you don't stuff it." Sasuke hissed angrily. Konohamaru pouted unhappily as Sasuke pushed against the wooden slats barring the window, testing them. The wood, instead of keeping firm, bent slightly under the pressure. Triumph washed over Sasuke, the wood was old and rotted from exposure to the elements.

Within minutes scraps of rotted wood were scattered on the ground and sill and Sasuke was through a hole just big enough for him to squeeze through. Once in the small space he felt cramped and restricted. He ignored this as well as the dust and spider webs of years of neglect to focus on a way to get in the house.

He wiggled around in the small space, trying to get a better position. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his hind leg. He twisted his head under and did a slow somersault, ending up on his back. With a twist he was on his paws in the opposite direction from where he started. In the light filtering through the gaps he could see what had cut his leg, the glass on this side was broken leaving a jagged edged hole. The jagged hole was too small for him to fit through.

"Hey, twerp. Take your shirt off."

"Wha-! Why? Are you a pervert or somethin'?" Sasuke felt his patience snap at this comment.

"No! I'm trying to saving your stinkin' ass so take off your shirt and use it to muffle the glass when you break it. You understand or do I need to dumb it down."

_Be nicer, Sasuke. He's scared. _Sasuke ignored Naruto's chiding.

"I understand." Konohamaru's voice was pouty as he answered.

"Good! Now I'm going back out on the sill. Break the glass so the hole gets bigger and I can get in." Konohamaru was pulling off his shirt as Sasuke slipped through the rough hole in the wood.

Naruto moved forward so Konohamaru could stand on his back to reach the window. Konohamaru climbed onto his back and using the shirt to muffle the sound he broke the glass, expanding the hole so Sasuke could enter the room. Konohamaru pulled the shirt away, causing a rain of glass shards to fall on Naruto as he jumped off the fox's back. Naruto shook himself to get rid of most of the pieces. As he fell still again a light weight landed on his back for a second before a sleek black cat landed on the floor beside him, transforming into Sasuke.

Sasuke had no sooner turned back to his normal self than his face was being attacked by a wet tongue. "Naruto. Get down, teme." Sasuke said, pushing at the large fox. Naruto whined and gave him a few more licks before getting back down and standing close to Sasuke's side, giving occasional licks to Sasuke's hand.

The room was quiet for a few seconds until Sasuke broke the silence. "I have a plan. Now listen…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Here's the lastest in the Curse of the Fox! I'm really enjoying writing this and have even started on my next chapter so hopefully I will have an update for you soon! DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, if I did I would be rich and not have to bother with college! Remember to review! It really helps the creative flow!! And thanks to all of you who HAVE reviewed I loved to hear your input and I have even taken ideas from your suggestions so PLEASE keep reviewing!**

Sasuke hid beside the door as Konohamaru and Naruto started yelling and howling to draw the two enemy nin. Sasuke smiled with grim satisfaction when he heard footsteps in the hallway before a pounding on the door preceded Kage's angry yelling.

"Shut your traps you brats!" Naruto and Konohamaru grew louder in response to this threat. A loud curse came from the other side of the door followed by the scrapeing of the lock. Sasuke tensed as the door swung open.

Sasuke jumped on the older nin as he stepped through the door. Kage was unable to do more than grunt before Sasuke hit him on the temple with the handle of his kunai, knocking the larger man unconscious.

"Let's go." Sasuke said when Kage was securely tied. He led the way through the old house, keeping an eye and ear open for the thug he had seen outside. He turned a blind corner, glancing back behind him at the other two, when sudden pain erupted from his skull and everything went black.

Naruto was uneasy as he followed Sasuke through the house. He had a feeling that this was too easy. There was no way they should be able to just walk out of a house while an enemy nin was still at large, especially after the fuss they had made to draw out Kage. Something was not right.

He was about to ask Sasuke what he thought when a club shot from around a corner and connected with Sasuke's head. Sasuke's face was a portrait of surprise that blanked to an almost peaceful look of unconsciousness as he crumpled to the ground.

"Top rule of Shinobi: Never underestimate your opponent." Tora's voice was dripping with smug satisfaction.

Naruto's lips curled to reveal glistening fangs and a deep, hateful growl erupted from his throat. Nobody hurt Sasuke and got away with it.

Tora held the club loosely, careless with the glow of victory. And suddenly the fox was at his throat, fangs ripping at skin. Tora stumbled back, the club falling out of his limp grasp. His balance tipped and he fell with a crash to floor beside the dark boy he had just clubbed.

He pushed at the fox, trying to throw it off but the canine only dug his fangs in deeper, the growl vibrating along the fangs and into Tora's own neck. And suddenly the kid was there, Tora's own club held awkwardly in his hands. The club swung and connected with Tora's temple, knocking him unconscious immediately.

The large man went limp but Naruto didn't notice, the taste of blood and sight of Sasuke on the floor beside them fueling his anger. Konohamaru pulled at him but Naruto was unaware of his surroundings, lost in only one thought. Tora must be stopped.

Konohamaru finally hit Naruto on the nose, shocking the fox back into awareness. With a sudden jerk Naruto pushed off of Tora and scrambled back several steps. The coppery taste and smell of blood filled his mouth and nose, making him a little nauseated now he was no longer filled with rage.

He glanced at Sasuke, crumpled on the floor with a small pool of blood beside his head from his cut temple, looking deathly still. A bolt of fear ran through Naruto. What if Sasuke was dead? There was so much left that Naruto wanted to tell him. Naruto slowly and worriedly crawled over to him. Nuzzling his neck and reaching out with his thoughts Naruto confirmed with relief that there was still a pulse and Sasuke's thoughts were blank but he could feel the mind still there.

"What are we gonna do Naruto?" Konohamaru's question brought Naruto's mind back to the situation. They weren't safe yet. And now they had to find a way to carry the unconscious Sasuke. There was no way the smaller Konohamaru would be able to and in the form he was in neither could Naruto. If only he was a giant like the Inuzuka dogs. That's it! If he could get Kiba and Akamaru they could help. He lifted he head and a long, loud howl.

Konohamaru winced and covered his ears as an unearthly loud howl burst from Naruto's throat. "What was that about? I'll be deafened for life now." Konohamaru complained when the fox finally lapsed back into silence. A small tail wag and a quick touch of a paw to Konohamaru's hand showed that Naruto had a plan.

Minutes later Konohamaru was watching Naruto as he paced impatiently beside Sasuke. The fox had been content at first but had slowly gotten restless and impatient. Whatever was supposed to happen wasn't happening fast enough for him.

Suddenly the canine stilled, his ears perked and his attention became fully focused in the direction of the door to the house. And then a boy was there, brown haired with the crimson marks of the Inuzuka.

Naruto greeted Kiba happily. It didn't take long for the brunette to understand the situation. With the brisk efficiency of a shinobi Kiba bandaged the injured Sasuke then secured the two enemy nin and took them to the shinobi on duty to take care of.

Kiba returned and lifted the unconscious boy onto his back. Naruto led the way through the village back to Sasuke's house. The canine would stop periodically and wait for them to catch up then sniff at Sasuke worriedly before returning to a lead position.

Kiba had to pause a moment at the door to rifle through Sasuke's pockets to find the house keys. Naruto whined and fussed as Kiba settled Sasuke into bed. Once the Inuzuka left with Konohamaru with a promise of 'I'll take him home and explain things to Tsunade for you' Naruto curled up beside Sasuke, licking his cheek a few times.

Naruto let out a long breath. He felt safe now, feeling Sasuke's warmth and wrapped in his smell. He felt his eyelids droop, a sudden tiredness overcoming him._ So glad Sasuke came._ That was his last thought before sleep claimed him.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello! I'm back once again with a late Halloween treat for all of you readers! It's really sweet and I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters I just put thm in a world of my own creation and observe their reactions lik some creepy Orochimaru-type scientist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke jerked awake, panicked. The last thing he could remember was going through the house and then the goon from outside had hit him with a club, then all was black. The pain throbbing through his head confirmed these memories but he had no idea where he was or who had taken him there.

All he could see was a dark room, the faint moonlight was not enough to allow him to see any details. Suddenly he realized there was a weight on his chest, making it hard for him to breathe or move. Panic wanted to set in but he pushed it back down determinedly. He shifted, trying to shift the weight.

He stilled as a familiar moan came from the weight. "Naruto?"

The weight moved and a sleepy mumble greeted him. _Mmm? Sasuke? You awake?_

"Naruto. Where are we?" Sasuke asked, relieved that at least Naruto was safe.

The blonde was still groggy, his reply slow and husky even over the mind link. _We're at you're place. Do you need anything?_

"No. Go back to sleep. Sorry to wake you." Sasuke rolled over, grimacing as his head throbbed even harder.

_I'm awake now. Besides I need some clothes. _The bed shifted as Naruto climbed out of bed. Sasuke listened to the soft padding of Naruto's footsteps, trying not think about the fact that Naruto was naked in his bedroom.

_Here, ointment. I have some painkillers too._ Naruto, human formed, was standing beside the bed, clothed in boxers and a t-shirt with a jar and a wet cloth in his hands. _Here, let me see your head._ Sasuke turned his head so Naruto could take off the bandage. Naruto was careful to be gentle as he pulled off the bandage. The dried blood covering the wound made it look much worse than it was but Naruto still winced as he cleaned off the blood. _I'm not hurting you am I?_

"No. You're doing fine." Naruto smiled happily. He opened the jar of ointment, releasing a pleasant smell of mint.

Sasuke found himself fascinated by the way Naruto bit his bottom lip as he concentrated on gently applying the ointment to the wound. _Sasuke? Why are you looking at me like that?_

Sasuke gave himself a mental shake and tore his eyes away from Naruto's lips. He looked up and was caught by a pair of worried blue eyes. "Just finish up, dobe." He grumbled to cover his embarrassment.

Naruto worked silently and carefully, attaching a clean bandage to the wound. The white of the bandage stood out starkly against the deep black of Sasuke's hair, drawing obvious attention to the fact he was injured. Naruto lightly brushed his fingertips across the bandage. _I'm sorry about today. It was all my fault._

"No, it wasn't. It was nobody's fault. None of us kept the proper vigilance even though Tsunade-sama warned us. It's as much my fault as yours." Sasuke said softly.

Naruto felt tears sting his eyes so he ducked his head, hiding his eyes from Sasuke. Sasuke lay back and pulled the blonde onto the bed with him, cuddling. "There's no need for tears, dobe." Sasuke voice was kind as he pulled the blonde close and tangled a hand in the messy blonde hair.

Slowly Naruto's small sobs lapsed into silence and then soft snores, his body slowly relaxing into Sasuke's as he drifted into sleep, leaving Sasuke wide awake.

…

Sasuke drifted awake a second time to find the room was still dark. It took him a second to realize what had woken him. He sat up slightly to look at Naruto. The blonde was whimpering and struggling in his sleep.

"Naruto. Naruto, wake up." Sasuke shook the blonde lightly, expecting him to mumble or roll over. The blonde's reaction, however, was much more extreme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just a reminder that reviews are always welcome and help keep the creative juices flowing. Plot ideas are also very welcome and I try to work them in if I like them. Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

For those who have already read this and are on my update list and had to take a look to see if I had changed anything...I didn't-I finished a sentence I didn't realize I had left unfinished until I went back and reread...sorry if I caused trouble.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" The Uchiha placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, but rather than snapping the blonde out of his terror it fueled the fright he was feeling. He reacted violently, pinning Sasuke down with both hands around his throat, choking him. His eyes were open but they were unfocused and feverish, still caught in the nightmare.

"Naruto, it's me, Sasuke. It's just a nightmare." Sasuke gritted out as he tried to pull the blondes slowly tightening hands away from his throat.

_Sasuke?_ Naruto's blue eyes focused and he stared in confusion and then horror at his own hands gripping Sasuke's pale throat. With a horrified gasp he released his hold and scrambled off the bed.

"Naruto?" Sasuke voice caused the blonde to freeze, feet rooted to the floor. Naruto pasted on a smile and turned to his team mate. _Just a nightmare. No biggy._

Sasuke wasn't convinced. "Don't lie to me, dobe. I can see through you. Someone got hurt, didn't they?" Naruto's stance tightened and surprise mixed with pain flashed in blue eyes. The guess was right. "Who was it? Kakashi-sensei? Sakura? Tsunade-sama? Konohamaru?" Sasuke went down the list of people close to Naruto. Each name got a silent shake of the head.

Sasuke finally ran out of names. "Who was it Naruto?" Guilty blue eyes darted to his face before returning to looking at the floor.

Sudden insight hit Sasuke with a jolt. "Was it me?" Blue eyes widened in panic. "It was me." Naruto nodded slowly, his eyes troubled and hurt.

Sasuke patted the bed beside him. "Tell me about it." He kept his voice calm and kind, luring the jittery blonde.

Naruto shifted his weight from foot to foot, unsure what to do. The shinobi in him wanted to run as far away as he could and push the turmoil down into his gut were he would never have to deal with it again. But another part, the part that was tired of dealing with everything alone, wanted nothing more than to curl up on the bed and let the other boy comfort him.

Sasuke patted the bed again and the blonde caved, climbing on the bed.

"As you can see I'm fine. So talk to me." Sasuke encouraged.

Naruto took a steadying breath before beginning his explanation. _We were playing with the kids from yesterday and then suddenly the parents came. They were so mad and you got mad. They started throwing things and it just got worse no matter what we tried. And then you got hit in the head by a huge rock. I thought you were dead and that made me so mad. I lost it. The next thing I know I'm the Kyuubi and…I-I just tore them all to pieces. There was blood everywhere, soaking the ground, on the trees, the bodies, I could taste it in my mouth, I was soaked in it. I collapsed beside you and looked over and saw Konohamaru standing there, just as blood-covered as me, just standing there staring at me like I was a monster. And I was, Sasuke, I was. I wasn't me anymore I was the Kyuubi._ Naruto took a shuddering breath, refusing to look at Sasuke as he remembered the violence of his dream.

Sasuke felt Naruto tense when he placed a hand on his shoulder, this time to comfort the blonde. "You are not ruled by the Kyuubi, Naruto. You would never hurt anyone in this village. I know this, Konohamaru knows this, and everyone you know knows this."

Naruto shook his head. _You don't know. I've heard its voice Sasuke. I remember when I was young I would hear its whispers. It's not nice, it's…evil. That dream is exactly what would happen if ever got loose. It hurts but I can't blame the people for being scared of me. Not when I know what I have inside._ His voice in Sasuke's head was hollow and bitter.

Sasuke moved so he was facing the blonde. Jet black eyes met earnestly with water blue ones. "That is not you. You are right here," Sasuke tapped Naruto's chest right above his heart. "You are the biggest dobe I know. You are caring, determined, giving, and have the strongest heart I know. And that heart is what makes you Naruto. If not for that you would be like Gaara was, consumed by the Kyuubi. But that heart is much stronger than the demon you carry. So follow your heart instead of your fears 'cause the fears will feed that evil."

Naruto stared dumbfoundly at Sasuke as his mouth opened and closed. He didn't know how to respond, wasn't sure of what to say in response to the Uchiha's statement. Blushing Naruto looked down at his hands fighting tears.

_Sasuke._ Sasuke blinked at the tone of Naruto's voice and was about to question him before the blonde looked up and kissed him.

Warm, soft, pink lips met the firm, cool ones of the sharingan user. It was short, soft, chaste and as Naruto moved away Sasuke could only stare blankly back at him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked questioningly.

_S-sorry Sasuke. I don't know what I was..._ Before he could finish Sasuke stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"You like me as more than a friend, don't you?" Sasuke's voice was calm and even but edged with guardedness.

Naruto nodded sadly. He had always known that rejection was completely probable, but it was one thing to know and another to have to face that rejection in real life. _I-I'm sorry. I'll leave._

Sasuke felt a prick of regret at Naruto's crestfallen expression. "There's no need for that."

_It doesn't disgust you?_ Sasuke gave that vulnerable question serious thought, not wanting to give a hasty answer and lose the friendship of the blonde.

"You've liked me for years, right? And you've never done anything to make me uncomfortable. Why should that change just because I know?"

Naruto shrugged. _No reason I guess._

"So then, stop being a dobe." Sasuke said brusquely.

_Thank you, Sasuke_. Naruto's voice was barely a whisper in Sasuke's head, but it held a wealth of relief and happiness. He felt embarrassment creep up on him but he

ruthlessly fought it down.

"Shut up. I'm gonna take a shower and I'll make some food when I'm done."

Naruto yawned and stretched as he listened to the sounds of Sasuke showering. He snuggled deeper into the covers and hummed to himself.

He had hope. Of course, he had always been an optimist, striving for better things. But a dream had almost come true. Sasuke actually thought well of him and hadn't been disgusted at learning about his feelings. The blonde grinned as thoughts swirled through his head. There was a chance, one he had never allowed himself to hope for. And he wasn't going to let it slip by him.


	16. Chapter 16

Yay! Starting the new year out right by fulfilling one of my resolutions...work on my stories! I've been horrible and now the story ferrets have returned my idea hamsters I hope to keep with the flow and update a lot more regularly. Thanks for hanging in there those who have been waiting! Enjoy the latest chapter and happy 2011! *throws confetti* PS please send comments, questions, ideas, and even random nothings my way! It helps with the story and will lead to faster updates. Thanks.

**Chapter 16**

Kage shivered as he tried to orient himself in the dark, dank, cold room he had been shoved into. He limped around the room, guiding himself around the small space by keeping a hand on the slime covered walls.

Once again they had thrown him in a different room, as they did every time he was 'interrogated' by Ibiki. He shuddered a little at the thought of the formidable man. Ibiki was a master of the art of pain, and very skillful at wheedling information out of his charges.

The only way Kage had managed to not give away his secrets was to focus on the one thing he feared more than anything: Shomekek, the leader of his village, a dark and sinister man that had entered their village and within days he had gained complete control over every aspect of the town. Anyone who questioned his authority or orders in the beginning was mercilessly dominated until resistance was now all but nonexistent. Even the greatest shinobi of their village cowered in fright when Shomekek crossed their path. Nobody knew where the mysterious man had come from, but the rumors among the elders that had traveled to exotic lands were that he came from a faraway place called Egypt.

Kage resurfaced from his thoughts when he felt something crawling in the dark. He tensed as he felt an insect upon his leg. He could tell without seeing that it was a scorpion, and not just any scorpion but one of Shomekek's favored pets. He shuddered in revulsion but stood still and allowed it to crawl up his body until it reached his shoulder. "My Lord Shomekek knows of your failure and he is greatly displeased." The scorpion's insectoid speech was clipped and clicks were interspersed among the words.

"Tell Shomekek that if I and Tora can gain his help to escape this prison that we will not fail a second time." Kage's voice had an edge of desperation, he had no idea what had happened to his partner and Shomekek was not known for his mercy.

"Tell him yourself." The scorpion's tone was almost scornful.

"But..how can I..?" Kage's unhappy question was interrupted by a small glow that suddenly appeared before him. The yellow glow was reminiscent of candlelight, but there was no candle or lantern producing it. The glow appeared to be produced from the slightly transparent figure now appearing inside of the light. Kage gasped and fell to his knees, knocking the scorpion from his shoulder. The scorpion clicked its pincers angrily but Kage ignored it, too busy staring in fear at the unnerving apparition Shomekek.

Dark, flowing robes shrouded the man's figure, covering lean, hard muscles and twisting tattoos, the meaning of which only a handful of people knew. Cold and piercing eyes held no mercy and only the smallest scrap of humanity could be seen within the irises only shades lighter than the pitch-black pupils they encircled. When angered the pupils became jagged and almost consumed the irises, as they did now. A jagged scar ran alongside the outside of the right eye and curved to cut across the unforgiving slash of Shomekek's mouth. Dark eyebrows hinted at dark hair that was covered by a ragged black head cloth wrapped around his head and hanging down on the right side to be loosely draped in front of his neck and continuing behind his left shoulder. "I do not like failure, Kage, and I rarely give second chances. I need that necklace. Why should I believe you can retrieve it if given another chance, you failed the first time and it will be harder this time because they will be on their guard. No, I think I shall leave you where you are. Failures are of no use to me and punishment is richly deserved." Kage's blood ran cold at Shomekek's harsh tone. The man's voice was pure venom that dripped with cruelty.

"My Lord, please. I have not given up any of your secrets and it was tricky magic that foiled us because we were unprepared but I have a plan and …."

"No!" Kage's plea was cut off the cold rebuke. "You are an incompetent fool. I would no more tell you anything important to my plans than I would tell the enemy. You are a pawn whose life is up." A snap of long, elegant fingers and Shomekek disappeared, plunging the room back into darkness. His voice however had one last thing to say. "Strike, my Sheba."

With that the scorpion scrambled across the floor again. Kage tried to stumble away but too quickly he felt the fiery sting on his ankle. That was the last thing Kage was aware of as an overwhelming fire spread through his veins and he could think of nothing but the pain. His agonized screams split the darkness, covering up the skittering of the scorpion's departure.

Back in his home, Shomekek smirked contentedly as he stepped out of the spell circle that had allowed him to appear to the two shinobi as he had taken care of the two buffoons. They would die after a week of constant and uncurable agony. His smirk turned to a grin at that thought. Now that was satisfactorily taken care of he could return his thoughts to the retrieval of the Lunistrium.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey, my faithful readers! New chapter ahead! Also, another reminder that comments, questions and suggestions are welcomed with great pomp and circumstance. Champagne, chocolate and roses await the comments of my readers when they reach my attention! Thanks for reading!

Sasuke studied the fox sitting beside him in the ramen shop as the canine happily gobbled at his ramen. Naruto had acted like nothing had happened ever since he had confessed. Sasuke was grateful that Naruto hadn't approached the subject; it allowed him to almost believe it hadn't happen- to shove it back into some forgotten corner of his mind where he could lock it up and never think about it again. Or so he had hoped but as the days had passed without any hint of the confession Sasuke got more restless and the more he tried not to think about it the more he actually thought about it. He couldn't stop wondering what Naruto was thinking and waiting in suspense for Naruto to broach the subject again.

What bothered Sasuke the most, however, as he replayed the confession and kiss through his mind again was his own very calm reaction to Naruto's confession. So calm it was almost like he had accepted Naruto's feelings. He frowned down at the chopsticks in his hands. There was no way he had just accepted that so easily. It had to be shock. That's it, shock. Shock had kept him from reacting with the proper Uchiha outrage. And who wouldn't have been shocked? The dobe had been chasing Sakura's skirt since anybody could remember. Nobody could have known the idiot was gay. Temporarily satisfied with his conclusion Sasuke banished the thoughts from his head.

A flash of pink preceded a big hug that knocked the air out of Sasuke's lungs. "Oof! Get off, Sakura." Sasuke nearly growled as he tried to free himself from Sakura's zealous arms.

"I'm just so glad that you're ok. You don't have a headache or anything, do you?" Sakura said as she released Sasuke and backed away a step, peering critically at his head, looking for his wound.

"I'm fine, Sakura. I slept practically all day yesterday since Naruto wouldn't let me do anything. It barely hurts anymore. What are you doing here? You hardly ever come to Ichiraku."

"Oh! Tsunade-sama wanted me to find you two. The two ninjas that attacked you are dead and she wants to talk to you. She expects you at her office within the hour."

Sasuke stiffened almost imperceptibly in surprise. "They're dead? How?" Naruto's stare switched back and forth between the two of them, his eyes conveying worry and shock as well.

Sakura shrugged, frowning. "Some poison we can't identify. The weird thing is they were both in secure rooms, there should have been no way for someone to get in to kill them, not to mention back out afterward. Anyway I have to get back to help with the testing. Shizune-san needs some materials as soon as I can get them to her."

"Yeah, ok." Sasuke said, distracted by his thoughts as well as Naruto's worries jumbling in his head. Sakura stilled a moment, as if hoping he would say something more, but Sasuke wasn't paying attention. She frowned at him then turned and left.

…..

"You must be kidding, Tsunade-sama." Sasuke objected.

"I am very serious about this. We have two dead enemy shinobi, we have an alarming lack of information on them and their deaths. The one thing we do know is that they were after the Lunistrium necklace I gave Naruto. Since, I want to know who is attacking my village I need to set a trap. Naruto with the necklace is perfect but for safety we need to set up some more guards."

"This is rididulous! Being a part of a trap like this is not something I can agree to!" Sasuke protested again. His safety and his privacy were in danger and he had to at least try to save them, even if the expression on Tsunade's face said he had no chance.

"Then you don't have to be part of it, Uchiha Sasuke! We can make other arrangements but for the safety of the village this trap will happen! I have too much to deal with right now to argue with you!" Tsunade's reprimand was harsh.

Naruto's fox ears pinned back unhappily as he listened to her reprimand Sasuke. He glanced up at the Uchiha. The dark face was hard and mutinous. _Sasuke…_ Naruto was about to ask Sasuke to cooperate when the Uchiha addressed Tsunade.

"Fine. I'll agree for Naruto's benefit. His apartment is too small to hold extra people, but if the people you assign to guard Naruto with me annoy me I will kick them out."

"Considering I plan on assigning this to your year-mates I don't think that will be too be a problem. In fact…Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee."

The two teens entered the office. Lee oozed exuberance per usual and Kiba while more restrained was smirking a little too smugly for Sasuke's comfort.

"Now that's taken care of there is nothing more to talk about here. I have business so if you four will kindly leave I can get to it." Tsunade turned to a pile of papers and started rifling through them, effectively ending the meeting.


	18. Chapter 18

I can't believe it took me so long to get this chapter done! Sasuke and Naruto just refused to cooperate. But I beat them back into submission and a new chapter is your treat!

Chapter 18

Naruto yelped in surprise as a kunai flashed past his cheek to thud into the open door behind him. "I believe I told you to go away. Picking the lock to my bedroom isn't going away." Sasuke growled menacingly.

Naruto grinned confidently. _I can't let you be all emo when you're supposed to be my bodyguard._

Sasuke frowned at the blonde. "I'm not emo, you dobe. I needed to get away from the three idiots I've been forced to babysit for the past week. Besides the other two idiots are here to keep you safe."

_No need to be mean, teme, and maybe I'd rather be with you than them. _Sasuke couldn't decipher the tone of Naruto's comment but before he could think further on it Naruto quickly changed conversational direction. _Actually I'm worried about you. You've seemed uncomfortable since Lee and Kiba came._

Sasuke scoffed to cover the discomfort he had at how close the blonde's comment hit the mark. "I just get a headache with the commotion you three cause.

The blonde gave a knowing look but let the allowed the evasion. With a saunter he sat on the bed. _A headache? That sucks._

"Hn." The Uchiha gave a noncommittal grunt.

Naruto smiled, unfazed by the Uchiha's gruffness. _Headache's making you testy._ He leaned closer, giving Sasuke an assessing look. _But I think it's more than a headache._

"That is none of your business." Sasuke growled angrily.

_I'm making it my business._

"No. You're not." Sasuke snapped. He grabbed the front of Naruto's jacket and pulled the blonde off the bed. Naruto struggled and the teens ended up on the floor with a crash.

Naruto winced as his back hit the floor and Sasuke landed on top of him. They stared at each other for a moment, an electric intensity sparking between them. Sasuke leaned toward Naruto, unconsciously gravitating toward the other boy as his instincts ran amuck with his senses. Naruto froze, unwilling to break the moment as he recognized the subtle signs.

The moment was broken when hurried footsteps announced the arrival of Kiba and Lee. Sasuke hurriedly scrambled off Naruto and stood up. "Is everything alright? We heard a crash." Kiba said from the doorway.

"Everything's fine. We fell. Naruto was being annoying. Try to keep him entertained, will you?" Sasuke said dismissively, pulling Naruto upright then pushing him out the door into the company of the stunned Lee and Kiba. He ignored Naruto's protests and shut the door on the three teens that were driving him crazy.

….

Shomekek stood on the last rise before Konoha as the sun sunk toward the horizon, tinting everything in vibrant orange as it neared sunset. His lips curved slightly in satisfaction as he watched the activity of the shinobi village.

"My Lord. Everyone is in readiness." A faceless pawn said as he, or she-Shomekek didn't really care-bowed at his side. The shinobi he commanded were arrayed behind him, prepared to attack at his signal. Shomekek flicked a glance at them before nodding tersely and waving the shinobi away dismissively.

Shomekek exercised patience, waiting for the right moment of twilight to strike the village of Konoha. He knew well the value of timing. The proper timing had allowed him to gain control of the village he now ruled. So now he was willing to be patient, he didn't want his claiming of the Lunistrium to go wrong. Once he had the stone he would be able to magnify his powers to the point of near god-like. He would be unstoppable.

A cold smile curved his lips as he signaled his troops to descend upon the unsuspecting village. Victory would soon be his.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry if I got people excited. In working on Chapter 21 I realized that I made a mistake in Naruto's dialogue format so just format changes, nothing important.

Chapter 19

Sasuke relaxed as silence filled his room, leaving him to his own thoughts as twilight shadows crept across the floor. He sighed heavily, listening to the quiet sounds of a summer evening as he attempted to chastise his unruly thoughts back to order. They refused to do anything but revolve around a certain blonde.

Through the enforced closeness of teammates he and Naruto had forged a friendship based on mutually necessary trust. They had grown to rely upon each other through various near death experiences but to Sasuke it had been just that, a close and necessary friendship.

Since the curse, however, it seemed that friendship had slowly changed. Somehow the blonde dobe had managed to find cracks in the defenses Sasuke had put around his emotions years ago. While he had been unaware that loudmouthed idiot had become more than a teammate, more even than a friend.

Sasuke sighed and leaned forward, bracing himself with his elbows on his knees running a hand through his raven locks. Annoyed by his feelings and thoughts he jumped to his feet and paced the room. He didn't need his emotions. They were an unreliable weakness that he couldn't afford, when he had vowed to kill his brother to avenge his clan he had locked them away where they could never distract him.

But somewhere deep inside of him, he felt like Naruto was the one weakness he would never be able to shake. Growling he spun to the door. He would confront the blonde haired dobe. Confront him and put a stop to the turmoil that was controlling him. As his hand reached for the knob, the city alert went up. He rushed to the window and looked outside.

"The city is under attack!" an unseen jounin shouted.

"Protect the civilians! Initiate emergency evacuation!" another cried.

Sasuke watched as fire lit the darkening sky and yelling and screams filled the night. Turning on his heel Sasuke scooped up his katana and ran out of the room.

"Naruto," he whispered as he ran down the hall.

The blonde was standing at the door with Kiba and Lee. All three were watching the chaos. Naruto turned to him, wide eyed with worry.

_Sasuke?_

"What are you two doing, letting him stand in the door?" Sasuke snapped as he grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him inside, kicking the door closed. Kiba and Lee gave each other sheepish looks and backed away. Sasuke pulled Naruto farther into the house and pushed him into a chair. The blonde struggled, wiggling in Sasuke's grasp as the Uchiha made him stay seated.

_Sasuke what are you doing? We have to go out there the village is under attack._

"Don't be stupid dobe, they are here for your protection. It would be quite stupid for you to go traipsing through the village."

_We can't just sit aside and do nothing!_

"We can and we will. Our job is to keep you safe. The only way to do that will be to stay here."

_Sasuke…_

"I said NO!" The blonde glared at him before dropping his gaze and hanging his head. Sasuke watched as his eyes were covered by his golden fringe and felt a small twinge in his heart knowing Naruto only wanted to do his duty as a shinobi. Lee and Kiba stood by in silence, uncomfortable at the sudden tension. They stayed that way for a while before Naruto shifted in his chair. Sasuke tensed and put a restraining hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?"

_I have to pee! Or am I not allowed to do that either?_ the blonde snapped. Sasuke blinked and pulled back staring into the shiny blue eyes. Naruto stood and walked off towards the bathroom.

"Lee, follow him," Sasuke said softly. He nodded and tagged along. Moments later the two returned and Kiba tensed, staring suspiciously at the blonde. Sasuke studied Kiba's reaction for a moment before looking at Naruto.

"Kiba…"

"That's not really Naruto," the brunette said. Sasuke growled as he pulled out a kunai and threw it at the blonde, the doppelganger disappeared, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Damn it Naruto," Sasuke cursed as he ran out the door, followed closely by Kiba and Lee.

….

Shomekek watched with satisfaction as his troops swarmed the village. In a few minutes he would be able to stroll in and take his prize. "Go find the necklace," he said to his scorpion servants. They scurried away, intent on fulfilling his order.


	20. Chapter 20

****Once again I apologize for the wait. Anyway please enjoy. Not many chapters left! ^.^

**Chapter 20**

Naruto ran through the streets, heading for the noise of the fighting. Sasuke would be furious with him but he couldn't let the village he loved be attacked without fighting. If he wanted to be Hokage someday then he couldn't stay back and let others fight. He had to be in the action, proving he was worthy.

That thought propelled him around a corner where he skidded to a halt. His path was blocked by four large scorpions, their tails arced menacingly. They reached nearly to his waist and their tails arced to the level of his head. They hissed sibilantly to each other as they edged closer. He backed up, reaching for his kunai pouch strapped to his thigh.

As he did this his unzipped shirt gaped open, revealing the lunistrium necklace. The hissing increased as the scorpions saw this and they shot forward. Naruto managed to throw two kunai at the first scorpion but they both imbedded in the hard exoskeleton harmlessly.

The scorpion hissed angrily and struck out with its barbed tail. Naruto quickly moved to dodge the poisoned spike. In dodging it, however, he missed the strike of a second scorpion until it was almost too late.

He twisted to avoid it but the barb grazed his shoulder. Heartbeats later he collapsed to his knees as pain coursed through his veins like wildfire. He fell to his side and his breathing became labored as all his muscles started contracting agonizingly.

He watched helplessly as the scorpions surrounded him. He couldn't move, he could barely breathe. All he could do was lay there as the scorpions lifted him and he was carried on one of their hard backs through the village.

….

Sasuke followed Kiba as the sharp-sensed boy tracked Naruto through the village. He felt his anxiety grow as they got closer to the fighting. Kiba paused, looking puzzled.

"What is it?"

"I've lost his scent," Kiba said worriedly.

"How could you lose it?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"He must have been carried away from this point." Kiba circled the area, trying to catch the scent again.

"You mean he was captured," Lee said.

"Yeah, that's the probable reason," Kiba replied.

"Fuck! He wouldn't have gone easily. He's got to be in trouble." Sasuke growled then took off toward the fighting.

"Wait!" Kiba called as he and Lee hurried after Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored them as he pounded down the familiar streets, hunting for any sign of the blonde. Desperately searching and hoping for a glimpse of blonde hair or that ugly orange jumpsuit Naruto insisted on wearing.

Something seemed off but he couldn't figure it out. It took a few minutes for what was wrong with his surroundings to get past his worry. He slowed as he watched enemy shinobi break off their fights and retreat out of the village. Kiba and Lee caught up with him and looked at him worriedly. "What? Do you see our comrade?" Lee asked.

"No. They've got him outside the village already."

"What?"

"Look," Sasuke said, pointing at the retreating shinobi. "They're here for him and now they're retreating. That can only mean one thing."

"They're not going to stay long," Kiba hissed. Sasuke's heart stopped for a moment before cold fury raced through his veins. Growling he took to the skies jumping, taking to the buildings as he raced on ahead. He just prayed to kami he reached his dobe in time.


End file.
